


Back In My Arms

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: It was a relief, after so much time.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Back In My Arms

It was a relief, after so much time. 

Mick, despite his usual pessimism, found himself quite cheerful that morning, even going so far as to not make his usual remark toward Tommy like he usually did, which was a wonder as far as Mick was concerned. He got up and dressed and showered, and he looked in the mirror at his pale face, and saw that he was smiling without any good, concrete reason to be doing so. 

Except Mick did have a reason. A pretty fantastic reason, to tell the truth, one that kept the smile on his face as he drank his coffee, did his exercises with the growing pain of old age, even though he wasn't even in his forties yet, and then, finally, with one last look at the clock, grabbed his keys and coat, and left the house with a heart that was beating much faster than it should've been. 

It was a nice day, all blue sky and the shining sun, and Mick got into the car. There was a nice breeze, and Mick found himself in quite the pleasant mood as he started the car and started to drive in silence, his mind filled with thoughts, torn between anxiety and excitement. He was too world weary to be truly filled with happiness about what was to come, but he couldn't help it. Mick really couldn't. 

But it was too good of a situation for Mick not to be filled with blissful happiness. 

The drive was too long, and Mick's fingers were beginning to itch just as he pulled into the Rehab Center's parking lot. The passenger's seat was too empty, and the drive had been absent of the metal music that Nikki liked to blast at every possible chance. Mick got out of the car, and he wasn't sure what to expect as he walked toward the sidewalk. 

Tommy had wanted to go, and Vince had, too, but maybe they'd sensed the privacy of the situation, the sort that Mick kept glaring at them about, and had stayed behind. Mick was grateful for that, because he needed to have the first time seeing Nikki alone. He needed to see him, feel him, hear him, alone. 

Because Mick hadn't seen him in months, and it was beginning to physically pull him down, like a heavy weight around his neck. He stood on the sidewalk, waiting with a forced patience, knowing that Nikki would be discharged sooner than he could go and ask the receptionist, but he found himself aching for the sight that had evaded him for so many days. 

The door swung open, and Mick looked up, but it wasn't Nikki. It was another man, who looked at Mick oddly. Mick glared back, and the man grimaced, slamming the door and hurriedly walking away, crossing the street without a single word. Mick looked back at the door, his anxiety raising. 

An eternity seemed to pass. It had only been ten minutes. 

Finally, the door swung open. Mick was tempted to think that it was going to be another fluke, but then a familiar leather jacket came into view, and Mick's smile turned into a grin, making him feel more than a little ridiculous, but it was worth it, because there was Nikki, and he looked stunning. 

The physical look of the drug usage - the paleness, the sickly face, the black shadows, the unusual skinniness - it was done. Nikki looked healthy, he looked happy, he looked human for the first time in forever. "Hey, stranger." He said, as casual as could be, and Mick couldn't resist rolling his eyes, exasperated but so glad to have Nikki back that he didn't care. 

Mick pulled Nikki into his arms. Nikki went willingly, smiling against Mick's throat, his heart beating against Mick's own heart. "God, I missed you." Mick whispered, the ache in his heart disappearing, feeling like he was whole again, like the missing pieces had been connected. 

"Did you?" Nikki was smiling. "I thought you might've enjoyed the peace." There was that look in his eyes that Mick hadn't seen in awhile, that look of sweet happiness, and Mick loved it. He loved Nikki, more than he'd ever love himself, the sort of love that made people go crazy. 

"No, I didn't enjoy it, at all." Mick cupped Nikki's face in his hands. "You look beautiful, Nik. I missed you." He said. 

"I missed you, too, old man." Nikki replied right before Mick pulled him in for their first kiss since forever. 


End file.
